


River Song and Her Doctor

by CuriousLion



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousLion/pseuds/CuriousLion
Summary: The Doctor takes River out for an adventure on a distant planet. They ride a Wolfcat, visit a town, and spend the day in a row boat until they end up soaked from a unexpected dunk in the lake. They spend the rest of the day curled up by a fire, safe in the Tardis. Such coziness is disturbed by some angst and the Doctor and River have to sort it out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before the Christmas special so there are somethings about it that conflict but that is the point of fanfics right? i really let my imagination go crazy for this story. It was fun to imagine what a different planet would be like. When I though t of this story I knew for sure I wanted the Doctor and River to somehow end up soaking wet and curling up next to a fire together.

It had been a long day for River Song. She had nearly died of boredom, sitting in her prison cell. Most of the day had consisted of updating her dairy of her last adventure with The Doctor. They had gone to the ice caves on a faraway planet. Quite remarkable, the ice caves. The whole planet was mostly desert. The caves were solid ice structures that were scattered across the desert planet. It seemed impossible for the ice structures to exist but yet they did. The ice caves were very sacred to the people of the planet. No one was allowed to trespass without performing a special ritual. The Doctor had not known this. His lack of knowledge had gotten them in trouble. Even though River had rebuked him for getting them into that mess, she had loved every minute of it. Such adrenaline packed adventures made up for the dull days she spent here in Stormcage. Now she eagerly waited for The Doctor. It wasn’t that she needed him to help her break out of Stormcage. River could leave any time she pleased. She had her clever ways of escaping. No, she waited for The Doctor because she missed him. That wonderful madman she had the pleasure to call her husband. 

With a wheezing and groaning the Tardis materialized in front of her cell. The doors of the blue box opened and out stepped The Doctor with a wide grin on his face. He began speaking at a rapid pace. "River you won't believe what I have planned for us this time. Don't worry I did my research so we don't have a repeat of last time. You know when we were almost sacrificed to the ice gods for disrespecting their cave. That was bad. Bit fun though. Anyway, what do you say. Care to join me." He awkwardly fiddled with his hands, waiting for her reply. River pressed up against the bars of her cell. "Hello Sweetie." She said with endearment. She smiled that smile of hers that made his hearts flutter. It enticed him to press up against the bars as well. It was River's turn to feel her hearts flutter as he stared down at her with those ancient eyes. "Where are you taking me this time?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Spoilers." He responded, his voice purring. River smiled in amusement. He pulled his sonic screwdriver from his jacket and unlocked her cell. He offered her his arm and her led her to the Tardis. She marveled at the level of maturity he was displaying but knew it was fleeting. Most of the time he acted like an idiot. Such a wise man yet he acted a fool. Those who knew him though, knew just how knowledgeable and dangerous this man was. The Doctor was no fool. Well except when it came to flying the Tardis. 

River rolled her eyes as she watched him handle the controls. She let him drive though without interfering, no matter how much she wanted to. The Doctor flipped a switch. His face said "Aren't you impressed?" River faked that she was. "There we go. We've landed." He announced. She looked at him confused. The landing had been a quiet one. "Yeah I know I didn't leave the brakes on." He waved dismissively. "Why not? You always leave the brakes on." She thought he would mention something about how she disliked the sound the brakes made. Instead he just shrugged, ignoring the sediment. He stepped up to the doors. River sighed and shook her head. So close. So close to telling her how much he loved her. He had said it in his own way. He had proved his love to her many times. Still River wanted to hear those three words. 

Stepping outside immediately dissolved her disappointed thoughts. The scene around them was unrealistically breathtaking. Before them was a crystal clear lake. It bended around trees and rock formations. The trees and shrubbery surrounding them were a vibrant green. The bright sun further illuminated the scene. "Doctor where are we?" River asked in astonishment. "A planet named Tepa. It's a lot like earth, as landscape goes. Except the soil holds more nitrogen so the plants grow better and more abundant." He gestured around to show his point. "So the soil here must be more acidic." River commented. "Correct!" He rewarded her with a light bop on the nose. He was glad she understood his scientific explanation. Amy might have just said, "so it's greener here." It wasn't that they were smart, they just didn't grasp the brilliance of it all. "So a day on the lake?" River questioned. "Not quite yet. I thought we could go into town, grab a bite to eat. The food here is splendid." 

"Town? What town?" River said, looking around. She saw a clump of buildings in the distance. "I assume you have a way to get there." She pressed. The Doctor gave her a smug smile and pulled out a small flute. He played a few notes and waited, scanning the trees. River soon saw what he was waiting for. An imposing four-legged creature emerged. It was a wolf, no a leopard. No, it seemed to be a mix between the two. The Doctor stepped forward. River grabbed his arm. "What are you doing? That thing looks dangerous." He gave her a teasing glance over his shoulder. "River Song. You're not scared are you?" "Not scared, just sensible. You should try it sometime." She huffed but followed him. The creature stood calmly waiting as they approached. "Oh look at you! You are beautiful!" The Doctor exclaimed reaching a hand out to pet the beast. River, feeling the need to prove her fearlessness again, stepped up to pet it as well. "So I am going to put the pieces together and assume this is our ride?" "Yes. Isn't it cool!" He said raising his hands toward the large animal. The creature leaned onto River to show affection. It's massive size nearly toppled her over. "What do you call this thing?" She asked. "It's called a Wolfcat." He told her. "A Wolfcat? Seriously? I would have thought such a magnificent animal would have a more creative name." She scoffed. "Don't look at me. I didn't name it. The people of this planet did and in their language it probably sounds better." He replied defensively. By the time he had finished speaking, River had climbed onto the back of the Wolfcat. She now noticed it wore some kind of harness. "Are you coming dear or should I leave you?" The Doctor gawked at her. "That's not fair. This was my idea. I am trying to be impressive. I bet you don't even don't know how to ride a Wolfcat anyway." "Oh shut up love and get on. You will have plenty of time later to impress me." She winked. The Doctor grumbled as he got on behind her. "You might want to find something to hang on to." River warned. The Doctor hurried and wrapped his arms and her as the Wolfcat began running.

They both laughed with exhilaration as they sped toward the town. The Doctor wondered at how she knew how to command the creature. She had never seen one before. River was just amazing like that he supposed. She knew how to do things. They slowed down once they were closer to town. "So does everyone ride Wolfcats or is it just us?" River was curious to know. "Oh no everyone rides them. Except in town because it is considered rude, but yeah these animals are trained to transport anyone who calls them." He explained. They reached the town borders and slid off their furry ride. He pulled out a treat from his pocket and the Wolfcat licked it from his hand. The Doctor smiled at the wonder in her eyes as she saw the town. It reminded River of the streets in Italy. The difference was the people. The people here were all tall, dark-skinned, and powerfully built. "Doctor are they human?" She whispered. "Yes technically speaking. They are direct descendants of Homo Sapiens." He replied. "Won't we um, stand out." She said referring to the difference in skin color. "Yes but that's ok. These people know me. I helped them out sometime back. Oh look! Shops!" He dashed into the nearest shop. River noticed people staring but looking closer she realized that they were smiling and nodding their approval. She followed the Doctor into the shops. 

River browsed while keeping an eye on the Doctor. He would bring back stuff that he thought was cool. He was right about there being a lot of "cool" things. River admired the artwork of the handmade goods and was intrigued by the unique gadgets. She found a vase that she liked and decided to buy it. Using it to hold flowers might brighten up her prison cell. She brought her paid vase to the Doctor. He was rummaging through a bucket of spare gadget parts when she found him. "Oh there you are River. I was just looking for parts for a new sonic screwdriver." He said pulling his head out of the bucket. He noticed the vase in her hands. "Oh lovely vase. Look at the craftsmanship." "Doctor, lunch?" She reminded him. "Right, yes. Come on. I have reservations made." He said to impress her. 

They ate at the local cafe. The waiters seemed honored to be serving them. The head chef came out to greet them. "Doctor it is a pleasure to see you again. I see you brought someone with you this time." The chef said smiling at River. "Yes this is my wife, River." The doctor informed him. The chef's eyes widened with respect as he stared at River. River smiled politely. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." The chef told them. "Thank you." The Doctor replied. "You said that you helped these people. Care to tell me the story?" River implored after the chef had left. "It was nothing really. Just some trouble with some fish people. They came to this planet as unpleasant refugees." The Doctor told his story as they ate. "And now the fish people have a place to live and people here don't have to worry about someone swimming up their toilet." He finished as he scooped up the last bites of his food. River scrunched up her nose. "So glad I was finished eating before you mentioned people swimming in toilets." "Ok that actually never happened. Fish people are too big but can you imagine the look of surprise on either person's face if it did happen." He laughed. "Doctor, don't you dare take me to a place where there is even a possibility of that happening." River laughed with him. Their laughter subsided. They stared transfixed at each other. River wanted so bad to leap across the table and snog him. There were people around though. People that respected the Doctor. No, it would have to wait. She stared down at her empty plate. Her breaking her gaze helped the Doctor remember what he had planned next. "Ready to head back to the lake?" He asked. She nodded. 

They called the Wolfcat and climbed on. River was in front again but the Doctor didn't complain. They rode more slowly this time, enjoying the lovely scenery and the feel of the Wolfcat's powerful muscles beneath them. The Doctor scooted closer to his wife. He kissed her shoulder then buried his face in her hair. When they got to the lake he led her to a canoe. The canoe was self-powered so they didn't have to row. "Oh sweetie, how romantic." River mused. "Yeah?" The Doctor responded. "How about this?" He sat on the bottom of the boat instead of the seat. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Come, sit here." He said patting the space in front of him. She carefully moved to the spot he indicated. She made herself comfortable and leaned back on to him. They sat together as the canoe took them around the lake and even through some caves. They were almost around the lake now. "You know Doctor, it's rather dangerous for us to be this close together don't you think." She teased, running a hand down his thigh. The Doctor gulped. "Yes I am afraid we will tip the boat over." River realized he was right. She didn't fancy a dip in the lake so decided to behave. The Doctor had been fidgeting for the last ten minutes. Finally River asked him if he was uncomfortable. "I'm fine." He said unconvincingly. "No you're not. Come on let's sit up on the seats." River instructed. He gave her a look of relief. 

River sat watching the water. She dipped a hand in the cool water. The corners of her mouth twitched into a smile. She cupped her hand and splashed water at the Doctor. "River!" He gasped, "That's cold!" "What a baby." She teased. "Yeah? See how you like it." He said, returning a splash in her face. She shook her head then splashed him harder. He went to get her again when he noticed something in the water. Two animals popped their heads above the water. "Lake Dolphins!" The Doctor announced. They were smaller than Earth Dolphins. They were grey with a black stripe down their back. River and he watched as the dolphins dipped back under and swam around the canoe. Then they leaped out of the water and over the boat. The Doctor and River ducked to avoid getting hit. "They are quite playful as you can see" said the Doctor. There was a bump against the boat. The boat rocked. It happened again. The dolphins were ramming the canoe. The Doctor and River looked uneasily at each other. The third time was the hardest. "No, no, no." They both pleaded as the boat tipped over, dumping them into the lake. The water was cold and they worked quickly to flip the canoe over and climb back in. He thought for sure River would be cross but instead she sat laughing. "You're not mad?" "No sweetie of course not. Besides soaking wet is a good look on you." She laughed at his expense. He made a face. "Let's head back to the Tardis." She suggested. The Doctor pushed his wet bangs out of his eyes and steered the canoe back to shore. 

Once inside the safety of the Tardis, River began stripping off her clothes. "River! Wha- what are you doing? He asked nervously, half shielding his eyes. "Taking off my wet clothes." She shrugged innocently. "Yes but in the console room?" He questioned. "Oh like it hasn't happened before." She winked before strutting off. The Doctor felt rather warm as he watched her walk out of the room. He stood in his wet clothes for a moment to collect himself. Then he put the Tardis in flight mode and followed his wife to their room. He was disappointed to find her nearly dressed. He changed his clothes as she leaned against the wall waiting. "You know, I am a bit disappointed." River commented. "Disappointed?" The Doctor responded, pulling up his trousers. River came up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Yes. We have spent all this time together today and not one kiss." "I kissed you. When we were riding the Wolfcat, I kissed your shoulder." The Doctor protested. "On the lips sweetie." She insisted. He locked his arms around her. "Right then. I owe you a kiss." "Better make it a good one." She breathed before his lips sank into hers. When it was over she smiled approvingly. She reached up to push his bangs out of his eyes. His hair was still as wet as hers. A chill ran through her. The Doctor noticed. "You cold?" He asked. "A bit. That lake does a good job of chilling you to the bone." She rubbed her hands on her arms.

The Doctor scratched his cheek in thought. "I have an idea." He said, taking her hand and pulling her along with him. "Where are we going?" She asked as they moved through the Tardis. He responded with a high pitched giggle. They turned down two more hallways and past the library. They entered a room with a fireplace and comfy looking chairs. The doctor grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around River. She hummed in comfort. He bent over the vacant fireplace. "Hey old girl. Would you mind providing a fire for us?" He whispered to the Tardis. The Tardis hummed and a fire appeared. River and he shared one of the oversized chairs. She adjusted the blanket so it wrapped around him too. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she curled up to him. Her ear was pressed against his chest. She listened to his twin heartbeats. The serenity of the moment encompassed them. Here they were, together. Time Lord and Time Lady. Husband and wife. The Madman and his psychopath. The Doctor wondered how many more moments like this they would have. He sighed. He didn't want to think about that.

"River, how much of my past regenerations have I told you about?" He asked, trying to forget about River's death. "Everything up to the Time War." She replied. She stole a glance up at him. His face held the same pained and hollow look that it did when he had first told her about it. The Time War still shook him to his core. He noticed her watching him and forced a small smile, a glint in his eyes to hide the pain. "So you don't know about my past two regenerations." "Not much, no." She responded. The Doctor paused before starting. "After the Time War I was... a mess." He explained the loneliness and guilt of being the last of the Timelords. He still helped people, hoping his acts of goodness would rid him of his guilt. No matter what he did though, the guilt and self-hatred stuck to him like skunk spray. "Then I met a girl named Rose Tyler. I told you about Rose didn't I?" "I remember you mentioning the name and that she was a companion." River shrugged. He nodded slowly. "Rose was...she made me better. She pulled me back from the edge, showed me how wonderful life is again. She taught me to never give up." As River listened she knew she should feel jealous towards this Rose but, she didn't. Instead she was grateful. Rose had helped the Doctor. She had been there for him when River wasn't able to be. "Doctor, what happened to her?" "Ah she's in parallel universe. I left her there with a human version of me." He explained. "Is she happy?" River wasn't sure why she cared. "I hope so. I just wish I had told her." He went silent. "Told her what?" River asked gently yet insistent. The Doctor held his tongue. She dared to say it. "That you loved her." The Doctor's jaw clenched as he stared her down. River couldn't tell if he was about to yell or cry. Finally he dropped his head. "Yes." He admitted. 

His response stung. It wasn't so much that he had loved Rose that hurt. It was that the words he intended to say to Rose were the same words she wanted him to say to her. She sat up, suddenly needing space from him. "Don't let it happen again." She said, standing. The Doctor hadn't picked up on her behavior. "Don't let- I'm never going to see her again. How can-" he stopped as he registered River's stern expression. He looked at her cautiously, trying to figure out what was wrong. His face dropped as realization hit him. "You.... I-" He thought it over. Rose had kissed the Meta Doctor because he had said "I love you." Rose, who loved him fiercely and traveled across dimensions just to be with him, had chosen the other one because he had said the magic words. The Doctor stood and began pacing. River was his wife. She had done so much for him. She gave up all her regeneration energy to save him. Was he going to let her die without ever saying "I love you"? The memory of her dying replayed in his mind. It was followed by a new scene. River standing on that beach with tears staining her cheeks. 

No he wouldn't let that happen. He just wished it would be easier. He could kiss her a hundred times, take her to the most beautiful places but words? For some reason it was exhausting, almost painful to say "I love you." River watched the Doctor angrily pace. His fists clenched and unclenched. She didn't think he was mad at her. He stopped and looked at her. His look was a dangerous one. If River didn't know him she might have been frightened. He stalked toward her. His behavior worried her but she kept cool. He grabbed her hands, his expression crashing from dark to broken. "River I'm sorry I'm such an idiot. I-" He tried but the words refused to come. River held her breath waiting. He rested his forehead on hers, squeezing his eyes shut. He tried again. This time he moved to whisper in her ear. "I love you." River swallowed, trying to hold back tears. He buried his face in her neck and laughed with relief. River now understand how hard such a thing had been for him. A tear leaked out as she closed her eyes. Feeling his laughter vibrating against her throat made her hearts swell. The feeling of love warmed her whole body. She lifted his head so she could kiss him. When she pulled away he saw the gratitude in her eyes. That and something else, desire. He felt it too. He let her lead him back to their room, back to their bed.


End file.
